The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types. The transport of data traffic has facilitated many so-called “over the top” video solutions whereby video travels to the user via the user's DOCSIS data connection. Further, the popularity and low cost of packet driven networks has driven many service operators (e.g., MSOs) to explore internet protocol driven television, known as IPTV.
Many of these solutions generally implicate a video on demand type architecture whereby content is stored in the cloud and is accessible by the user upon request. However, providing such content from the cloud can provide many challenges, including architecture, storage, network use, etc.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.